


After the Battle

by aus_der_traum



Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus_der_traum/pseuds/aus_der_traum
Summary: There are so many situations when things can get a bit out of hand with the lads. Too much testosterone probably.





	After the Battle

They came out of nowhere, a whole bunch of them, armed with batons, apparently hoping to catch us off guard. Fucking commies. But we were prepared for that kind of cowardly attack. Of course we were prepared, it was all we were ever waiting for, back in the day. For the enemy to come at us so we could knock him down.

We closed ranks quickly. Those closest to the Doktor formed a protective circle around him, much like bees would in defence of their queen. He was so small between us tall men, tiny almost, but you could sense the energy radiating off him, this fierceness he used to pour into his speeches, I saw it gleaming in his eyes when he looked up at me. I suppose we all have our strengths and weaknesses, and while we were warriors, meant to follow and obey, he was our general, our leader, the brains behind the operation, and as such the most valuable member of the group.

I was prepared to shield him with my body, with my life if necessary.

The front rows were driven backwards a few paces by the communist attack, causing some pushing and shoving and people stepping on each others toes. Our Doktor stumbled and I caught his arm just in time to keep him on his feet. Another wave ran through the crowd at that moment and he was squeezed against me, so precious and fragile. I felt the irrational urge to hold him close, his face pressed against my chest as if he were my girlfriend.

“We have to get him out of here,” Franz said at that very moment. He wasn’t addressing me specifically but I felt caught nonetheless, as if he had read my mind, and I wondered whether I had imagined that he was looking at me somewhat strangely, full of suspicion.

“Yes, yes of course,” I said and a few others nodded their agreement.

We moved swiftly. With the Doktor in the centre of our little group we were breaking our way through the scramble as fast as we could while blows were pelting down on us like rain. Franz got a baton to the head and almost went down but Horst had his back, dragging him with us, out of harm’s way.

The night was abuzz with shouts and groans and struggle. It was as close as most of us had ever gotten to real combat and it was exhilarating. We were drunk on the smell of blood in the air, on the spirit of battle and the taste of war, and so was the Doktor, I assume. When we stopped to catch our breaths, a couple of streets away from the ambush, he gazed up at me, his huge eyes feverish and I don’t know what came over me, probably it was the relief that he was safe, but I reached out to hug him.

At first he was stiff in my arms, distant, a bit like a girl who’s not too keen on being touched, but the others quickly joined in, embracing us, hugging each other, patting everyone on the shoulders and backs, and confronted with our display of comradely affection the Doktor gave up the resistance against my hold on him and relaxed. All was in good order until Willi, the most brazen of us all, lowered his head to press his lips on top of the Doktors head, burying his nose in his hair and he froze again.

“Now now, enough lads,” he tried to shake us off with a good-tempered yet nervous little laugh but it was too late. Now everyone wanted to have a piece of him, touch him for good luck or whatever reason, and I had to grasp him a bit tighter as he started to struggle.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you,” I whispered into his ear as he tried to lash out. He was no match for me, I could hold him with ease but I still would have wished it had not been necessary to restrain him at all. No one of us would have wanted to do him any harm of course, we all loved our little Doktor and at that moment our fondness boiled over, so to speak.

Conveniently one of the comrades lived nearby so we soon found ourselves in his dreary little room, sitting on his narrow bed, passing a bottle of cheap booze from hand to hand. We had carefully undressed the Doktor and – despite his best efforts to persuade us to let go of him – placed him on the mattress like an object of worship on an altar. And worship him was exactly what we had in mind.

Naturally Willi went first, and well, he did live up to his reputation, going straight for our dear Doktor’s cock. It rested limp and pale on his belly, utterly disinterested in our antics but Willi gave it a few enthusiastic licks and when he took it into his mouth, Franz and me had to hold the Doktor down to keep him still, otherwise he would probably have jumped off the bed. We pinned his arms to the mattress while Horst and Otto took care of the legs so Willi could go about his business, and he made a marvellous job of it.

Soon our little Doktor’s cock was shining with spit and flushed with blood and we were all delighted by how pretty he was like that, what a mouthwatering sight. He had stopped demanding we unhand him and lay panting between us, his eyes wide and ink-dark, his lips slightly parted and when I leaned in to kiss him on the mouth he did not resist me.

On the contrary, as I pushed my tongue into his mouth and slid it wetly along his he did respond in kind, hesitantly at first but with increasing enthusiasm. I kissed him like I had wanted to kiss him all along, as if he was my girl whom I loved dearly, and I stroked his face while I did, then his pretty neck.

He moaned into my mouth, which was probably mostly Willi’s merit who had gone back to lapping at his cock and balls like a hungry dog but I swallowed those sweet sounds with relish and deepened our kiss.

Eventually we were all kissing and groping each other, a tangle of limbs on the bed, the room stuffy with the scent of sex and sweat and the noises we made, the groans and the sticky sounds of flesh slapping on flesh. We didn’t dare fuck him, not that first time at least, even though at some point, in the delirium of passion, he did ask for it quite candidly, but we were not shy with covering him in our spunk.

Willi was the first to come on his stomach, and he had earned that honour fair and square, if you ask me, having been the first to suck the Doktor’s cock and thereby convincing him that our company was worth his while. It was however my mouth the Doktor spilled his seed into at last, his slender fingers trying to find purchase in my short-cropped hair as he came, his hips lifting from the mattress with the force of his orgasm when he spent himself in hot, urgent bursts on my tongue, and I swallowed every last drop like holy communion.

Well, as I said, we were very fond of our little Doktor and we thought he loved us too. In those nights it did at least seem like it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more nazi fic curated by the Baldur von Schirach Society for Poetic Souls (BvSSfPS) go to [aus-der-traum.tumblr.com](http://www.aus-der-traum.tumblr.com)


End file.
